Fullmetal Alchemist: Chasing A Myth Through Flames
by SorikuGirl21
Summary: {Takes Place in between Brother Hood-After they enter the firth laboratory} Mustang mortified to find the boys in the hospital AGAIN. He decides to do some investigating of his own. But can he search through his past to find the truth he is looking for? Hearing about Mustangs strange behavior Ed goes to confront him. Instead stumbling onto a dark ancient secret. Roy x Ed
1. Chapter 1

New Story Announcement!

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let my fans know of my new FullMetal Alchemist FanFiction!

Here's a preview- Little more details than the summery.

Mustang mortified to find the boys in the hospital AGAIN. Ed is a mess and Al is acting strange. After reoccurring dreams Roy is uneasy about the danger the boys seem to be facing every day. Turning to Hughes he hoped to find advice. Unfortunately the only advice he can give him before his death is that dreams are sometimes windows into the future. But scientists shouldn't believe such things. Will Mustang discover the truth he is seeking? Or he too die trying to unravel a forbidden secret? Either way Edward isn't going to let him face it alone. As the two get pulled into a dangerous gambled based on nothing but an ancient myth. Only fate will decided as the two work to uncover the Secret of the Blood Alchemist. A contact long forgotten. Is Edward more than he thinks he is? They are not alone in their search. Another seeks the power of the legendary Philosopher's Stone. Limits will be tested and hearts will break and mend. Could there perhaps be something more than meets the eye between Flame and Metal? Or will the ones after the ancient figure tear them apart?

Find out in Prologue: Blood And Flame

Riding on a horse. All Mustang could hear were screams. Crimson mixed in with the inferno. The heat was so intense even he was blinded. It stinging his eyes. The enemy whisks by. But is too fast. Woken up by a gun shot. Roy Mustang awakes in a cold sweat. Just a nightmare. He's been having those a lot recently. Attempting to calm himself. He pulls out files that need to be look at. Still not leads to go on for Scar. It's been awhile since he seemingly vanished from their clutches. As long Ed was ok. That's all that mattered. Late he gets a call informing him of the fifth laboratory incident. He hurries to the hospital. Al is gone. And Winry is there. Joy. Though Ed seems rather depressed. Ed leaves the room. Leaving Winry pissed. The words coming out his mouth anger Mustang but he decides to find Ed. Turns out Al thinks he fabricated. Wild story. Still it doesn't change the situation. Ed figures he must hate him for what he did. He should be hated. For messing with such a taboo thing. Roy is reminded of his dream but tries to shake it off. Ed wonders what Mustang is doing here anyways. He states he was of course worried about him almost picking a fight out of sheer frustration. He always did like sticking his nose in their business. Though that wasn't why Roy was doing it. Even he had done things that he regrets. Ed asks if people hated him or even forgave him. He says he doesn't know. But Al will. His feelings will reach him. Or at least Winry will. He could hear the wrench hit the metal boy hard, Ouch! Ed feels better after being encouraged a bit. Though he's embarrassed and irritated. Next thing he knows the boys are sparing on the deck. Ed up to his usual tricks. A report then comes in. An autopsy from The freezer. The stone though just an imitation was different than other ones they came across. Concerned Roy tells them not to say anything to the boys just yet. With the visions bothering him he leaves the boys make up. He visits Hughes and voices his concerns. Hughes figures Mustang could use a few days off work. Scar must be getting to him. He doesn't doubt it. Learning that his friend believes dreams are a glimpse into the future Mustang decides to research dreams and their meaning. Riza Hawkeye teases him about it. Of course she does. Oddly enough he has a visit from Edward. He wanted to thank him for earlier. Also to let him know they'll be doing to Dublith. There's something more they have to know. Quite a ways away. Roy almost seems distraught. This concerns Ed slightly but he shrugs it off bidding him farewell. Roy wishes he could have said more. Edward and Al head towards the train station. Edward seems distracted. Al and Winry both agree. He says its nothing and off they go. Once they drop Winry off at Rush Valley. Ed is relieved to be rid of her for a while. Now it's time to face the music from Izumi their alchemy teacher. Of course they get welcomed with a beating. As expected. Ed afterwards trying to eat is uneasy. And figity. Even annoying Izumi. Roy was acting weired today. He's hiding something from him! He just knew it! Finally Edward gets fed up and calls Central. Nothing. Now he's annoyed. Edward goes for a walk to cool his head. He catches some strange looking people in cloaks. However all he finds are broken up pieces of what LOOK like an imitation stone. Odd. But finally! A lead! Edward follows the trail. Spotting them Ed cloaks himself in the corner to remain out of their sight. Are they alchemists? Just barely fullmetal can hear talk of Hughes death. And Mustang is next. Morified Ed panicks recalling Roy not answering his phone. He has to go back to Central NOW! Leaving Al with their teacher he hops a train quickly. Only to find a tear stained face Roy Mustang in a messy office. Books and documents scattered everywhere in the corner.


	2. Blood and Flame Prologue

Blood And Flame

Roy mustang rode on the back of a black horse. Dashing past houses burning turning into nothing but ash. He pulled back on the reins just in time to avoid degree falling violently in front of him. With smoke thick in the air Mustang choked attempting to take a breath. However in vain it seemed to be. Just barely he could hear it. Edward Elric's voice echoing in his head. Roy tried to call out to him but his words only mute could not reach fullmetal. Beckoning his steed to ride faster he passed through the flames. For the one whom controlled flames had nothing to fear. That was until he saw it. A trail of blood splattered at his horses hooves. Edward laying with his head against the sharpened rock. "ED!" the black haired man cried. Finally his voice was audible. Somehow. He held his throat before Roy paused hearing footsteps before behind him. With a loud whinnie the steed knocked Mustang onto the charred ground. He slid across the battle field away from the Elric brother. A click echoed catching Roy's attention. He paused slowly looking up. Though he could see no face. Heavy like lead his body refused to move. His gaze moving towards Edward's direction. Get up….he thought to fullmetal. He had to move. To get out of here. A gun pointed toward him. Roy could only see a figure hovering above before BANG!

Roy gasped as he shot up in a cold sweat. He could feel his heart pounding deep within his chest. Taking a quick look around he realized he was back in his bedroom. "….Damn it…I have got to stop eating pickled chips before bed…." He cursed. He always did have a habit of having a snack or two before calling it quits for the night. His line of work was demanding. And they didn't always have time for a long enough lunch break. Mustang threw off his covers and made his way to the bathroom. Splashing his face with cold water he gazed into the mirror. "…Man…what's my damage?" he questioned seeing his hands tremble. That dream again. Though he hated to admit it. He had, had the same one over and over again. It began the same. And ended the same. The worst part was he could never get back to sleep afterwards. So he went into work half asleep with an added dose of cranky. That image. That blood. All that fire. No. Not he was not going to let this stupid dream get the better of him. To think one of the heroes of the great isvallen cowering at a nightmare. FullMetal would certainly never let him live that one down. He could see him laughing right now. A smile softened his expression. But there was also worry there. Edward laying in blood. He didn't want his thoughts to linger. It was already too much with Scar out there hunting him and the boys. If he knew. That he was going to grow to care this much about the pain in the ass he would have never allowed him to live this life he now did. For now he would put that to the side. Now that he was officially awake Roy took out files he had gone over earlier that day. Still it wouldn't hurt giving them a second look. Better to be extra careful. Mustang needed to bring that ass hole in before he could kill any more of their men. Holding his head he groaned in frustration. Nothing seemed to give even an inkling of a clue of exactly the whereabouts of Scar were. Reports were he just disappeared after the First Branch Library was blown up. Irritation crept up on the black haired man as the phone began to ring. It seemed nothing was sacred even during the early hours of the morning. With a slight grumble Roy answered the phone. "Hughes I swear if this is you calling about your damn ki-Oh…uhuh….Lieutenant Ross?...THEY WHAT!? HOLD ON! I'm COMING OVER!" "Sir that's-" He hung up. He could NOT believe this! Just when he was worried ENOUGH! Taking a deepened breath the Colonel hoped in his car and mad a dash for the hospital.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" the black haired man exclaimed as he drove through traffic. His emotions were consuming Roy to the point he no longer was thinking straight. OH DAMN IT! Just when he was worried enough the boys pull this shit! No doubt it was Edward's idea. Oh he was in for an earful! He was sure Ross and her companion had said their peace but he was going to throw in his own two cents just for good measure! Mustang swerved as he parked nearly ramming two cars in between. The colonel wasted no time with the elevator shooting straight up the stairs. By the time he arrived in the assigned hospital room his face soured seeing Winry. While he couldn't explain it personally he found a dislike for the auto mail junkie. Mustang paused seeing he hadn't even been noticed yet as Al and Edward are in the middle of some kind of discussion. "It's true! Isn't it brother!? The thing you wanted to tell me! It's that I'm not really who I think I am! Just a puppet filled with false memories! Isn't that you wanted to tell me!?" Edward paused before he was quiet. Without a word Ed left the room struggling slightly with his wounds. Roy paused just listening. He opened his mouth to say something but seeing as Winry had Al the Colonel hurried to find the older brother. Finally coming upon the laundry balcony through the white sheets blowing in the breeze he located the little trouble maker.

"FullMetal?" Roy's voice broke through the solemn silence. "….Oh great…lecture four…go ahead…get it over with…" the blonde grumbled. He wasn't in the mood. "As I recall you're the idiot who decided to get yourself bashed up again. Just look at those woods. You were lucky you even got out alive." Mustang muttered. "Lucky huh? Even if that's true. I think this luck of mine's about run out…heh…" "Luck? What the hell are you blabbering on about?" the Colonel questioned. "EVERYTHING!" Ed shouted as his anger and sadness erupted from him. "THE WHOLE FRICKEN SHIT STORM!" …But I guess…I deserve this…all of it. Just to bring mom back. Alphonse tried to warn me…and yet I lost everything for us…" Fullmetal slammed his fists onto the ground. "…I could care less about losing my arm and a leg…but Al…he lost his whole body…until now…I didn't realize….the pain he must be in…not feeling hot or cold, rain, not able to eat or sleep….going through a fricken living hell…and I'm responsible for it all…" the blonde trembled as he looked at his hands. "…But…I'm too afraid…" "Of what?" Roy questioned finally getting down to Ed's level. Ed could hardly look anywhere but the floor as tears gathered in his eyes. "….Afraid to ask…if he….if he blames me for what happened….to know if my little brother…hates me…." He wept. "Great! Now I'm crying in front of my commanding officer…this is all your fault you jerk….why'd you have to come here anyways…I was perfectly fin self-destructing on my own!" the blonde yelled taking his frustration out on Mustang. Served him right too. Couldn't he just leave him alone? He probably was going to poke fun at him later the ass hole. Sticking his nose in his business. "….FullMetal. Do you honestly think there is a person in this world who doesn't regret at least one of his actions? Even I've made…some terribly ones…but our mistakes help us to grow stronger inside. And if we're smart enough we learn from them. Though I can't say the same for someone in this room." Ed paused and only shot him a look. "Quit looking at me like that. You and Al are brothers. All you have is each other. Besides. Alphonse may not be as dense as you. But even the most confident people have their doubts…" "….Gee you really know how to put sugar in someone's coffee don't you?" Ed muttered. Roy sighed. "The point is. Al is kind hearted. In the end you both wanted the same thing. He could never blame you for what occurred those years past…" the fullmetal alchemist went silent. "…Do you really…think…he'll forgive me…?" Ed asked the Colonel before Mustang placed a hand on his head slightly ruffling his hair. Fullmetal made a face and swatted at him. Afterwards Roy only smirked. "I guarantee it. Now if you excuse me. I have some OTHER officers to lecture." The black haired man told the blonde gently tapping his forehead. Edward paused as he watched him leave before Al finally found him.

Walking back to the room Mustang smiled some to himself. Things oddly had a way of working themselves out around those two. He could already hear the sparing in the back ground. Edward. Geesh. The kid never sat still did he? As long as he didn't open those wounds back up. Unfortunately the problems never seemed to end as Havoc entered the scene with a case file. "Havoc? Come to pay the boys a visit?" the black haired man questioned. "So sir. Actually I came to see you. I have the autopsy results of the nut that tried to freeze central over." "…Freezer…." Roy muttered displeased. "…Was there something special about this case? Or-" "….Actually sir…." Without another word he handed the file. For the Colonel's eyes only. Opening the case file his ebony eyes widened. Quickly he shut it and looked back at Havoc. "Just how many people know about this?" "Just the one who performed the autopsy and us." "Keep it that way…I don't want anyone else INCLUDING the Elrics to know about this. You hear me Havoc?" "Yes sir." The soldier complied. For some reason Mustang could feel that dream again rising from its dormancy. Just what did it mean? Or did it mean anything? "…Sir?" Havoc questioned concerned about the Colonel. "As you were. Speak of this to know one…" "Right." He complied before Roy left. Thinking of nothing else better to do he bites the bullet.

Somehow Mustang found himself on Hughes doorstep the very next evening. The black haired man knocked before he was pulled in once the door flew open. "ROY! COME IN! COME IN! We were just about to celebrate my darling Alicia's birthday!" he grinned. Oh great. No wonder the doors just opened. He would kidnap a robber just to force them to have pictures of his adorable daughter smashed in their face. Roy nearly froze as he saw Edward was there as well. "Oh Mustang! You got roped into this two huh? Great we can both suffer together." The blonde teased with a grin. "Speak for yourself FullMetal." The colonel scoffed. As Edward looked towards Alicia attempting to attract his attention he smiled. Seeing him cuddle with the little girl was just plain adorable. Hughes however was his overprotective self as usual. "NOOOO! You can't have my precious little daughter! She belongs to meeee!" Ed only sweat dropped. "Now Now." Gracia interrupted. "We're celebrating two birthdays today." "Two?" Roy questioned. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Full metal snickered. "The world is full of surprises I guess." Mustang admitted. The evening was full of fun both Alicia and Edward blowing out the candles laughing and playing together. Al came late with a gift for both of them. A doll for Alicia and some pocky for his older brother. "ALRIGHT!" the blonde exclaimed. He wasted no time it opening it up. Roy paused as blush crept up on his face seeing Fullmetal lick the chocolate. He always had a habit of taking off the chocolate before eating the stick. The colonel gulped. Ed only gave the weirdo a questioning look. He himself had slightly reddened cheeks.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked grumpily. If he DARED make a joke about his height. He was going to send him through the roof. "Little old for candy are we?" Mustang teased before stealing one of his pocky. "HEY!" Edward exclaimed. Hughes laughed. "The way you guys fight it's like you're a married couple. "HA! AS IF!" Ed exclaimed. Like in a million years. "Taken one too many blows to the head Hughes…." Roy muttered. "Well we gotta get going anyway. Got a train to catch." Ed told them as he stood up. "Well…alright. Take care of yourselves you hear?" "Don't worry about us!" the blonde grinned. Just before they were about to leave Ed grabbed Mustang. "JUST A SEC AL!" he called to him. Roy raised a brow before he felt himself being pulled. For someone so short he was pretty strong. Once the two were away from the others fullmetal got quiet. "….Something wrong FullMetal?" the colonel questioned. This evening was already aqward enough. "….Hello?" the black haired man questioned again. "…Will you shut up and let me talk?" "Then hurry up and spit it out." "…Why you arrogant…" the blonde partly muttered under his breath as he slightly blushed. He sucked at this kind of thing. Mustang sighed. "…If there's nothing I'm leaving-" Before Roy could leave however Ed turned and grabbed at his uniform. "….About…the other day…at the hospital…" Wait a moment. Was he? He was wasn't he? "….Ugh…um…how do I say this…" Ed grumbled. His face was turning even redder. "…Thanks…But that's it! Don't be expecting anything else! Just thanks!" full metal cried before he took off past him. Roy only paused as he watched Edward leave. A smile manifested on his face. He was so cute just now. Wait. Why was he even thinking that!? The colonel's thoughts were interrupted as he received a violent pat on the back. Nearly knocking Roy over. Man could that guy be anymore obnoxious? His conclusion. No.

"…..So…" Hughes began. "You didn't come here for nothing right? Come to gush about Scar? I know how crazy about him you are." "…You are just hilarious Hughes…." Mustang sighed. He was exhausting. "Garcia's putting Alicia to bed so we can talk." Finally! "Fine. But I'm making this quick. I need to get back home." Roy yawned. The two men sat on the couch with coffee in hand. "So what's on your mind dear old buddy?" the general questioned. "….This stays between us…" the colonel warned. "My lips are sealed." He grinned. Though Roy somehow knew one way or another he was going to regret this. These kind of things always came to bite him in the ass. "…Hughes…what do you make of…dreams?" "Dreams?" "Yeah. Like ones you seem to have over and over. Nothing else." "…Hmm…well. I have heard that sometimes dreams can be a window to the future…thing you know. To come. Memories can also be locked up inside your subconscious. It's just a matter of what you want to make of it." "…I see…" "….What's wrong Roy? This isn't like you?..." his friend asked concerned. "…It's nothing…say can I borrow the key to the library?" "…Uh…sure I guess." Hughes went ahead and handed over the key. "Just make sure to close up." "…Right. Night." Mustang told his old friend. Quickly he left and going to the central building he took advantage of the library. Anything he could get his hands on about dreams and their hidden meanings. Meanwhile Ed and Al were headed towards the train station. For some reason. Ed had this feeling. He couldn't explain it. "ED COME ON!" Al cried as his brother seemed to stare into space. "UH! COMING!" Ed told his younger brother. Once on that train Ed felt his eyes heavy. Drifting off into a dead snooze. His expression morphed into distress. All he could see was rain. Pouring all around. Mustang just standing in it mumbling something. "….It's raining…." The Colonel barely whispered. Slowly Ed attempted to get closer. "Colonel?" the blonde questioned. He didn't turn. "HEY! LOOK AT ME YOU BASTARD! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO IGNORE ME!" fullmetal yelled as lighting stuck across the sky. Ed gasped as he slipped and fell. Roy just an arm's reach away. What the hell was going on!? "MUSTANG!" he cried before finally the colonel slowly turned his head. A pained expression flashed upon Ed's face seeing the pitiful rain soaked Roy just looking into his eyes from afar. "…Mustang…." Fullmetal's lip quivered. Upon another flash of lighting Edward awoke from the horrifying nightmare. His heart pounded before he looked out the rain covered window. Al and he were caught in the middle of a storm. "…Brother?" Al questioned. "What is it Al?" Ed questioned. "…Is everything ok? You were crying in your sleep…." "Oh that? Just having another dream about teacher kicking our ass." He lied. "…Oh yeah…I suppose I would cry too." Alphonse admitted. Of course Ed felt awful lying to him. But he couldn't tell him the truth. Not if he didn't understand it himself. I mean what the heck!? Why would that jerk be in his dreams!? He felt like he needed to sanitize his brain! "Brother! Look! We're almost there?" Since Winry was gone he figured she must have got off while he was asleep. Now it was time to face the music. And just as they feared they were beaten right at her doorstep. Both Al and he flying across the city.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ed cried landing on a roof. "Safe…man I thought she was gonna kill them this time for sure. They barely survived that horrid island! What kind of person did that to kids anyways!? Fullmetal didn't have time to complain. Just barely he noticed some strange figures in cloaks. Was it possible they were alchemists? Carefully and quietly Ed lowered herself down a drain pipe. Keeping to the shadows. "Did you hear?" came one of the figures. "….About the fate of that guy Hughes? Then yes. I heard some real shady figures got to him…apparently…he knew too much…." {Hughes? They didn't mean} Ed thought to himself. "Met his end he did…but that is none of our concern…our goal always has, and always will be Mustang…he must be assinated…." At a single sound the cloaked figure vanished up in smoke. What did they mean by that? Did he hear correctly!? Panicked Edward ran to go back to his teacher's. The blonde gasped nearly stumbling on something. Looking down it was hard and shiny substance. Like crystals. Slowly Ed collected bits and pieces. Wait! He didn't have time for this! Nearby luckily there was a pay phone! He could use that! It was a secure line! Scrambling fullmetal shoved coins in the slot and picked up the phone. Dialing swiftly Ed was only met with a busy signal. Again! Ed tried once more. Same result. After about the third try the blonde could feel a rising panic. There was no time. Ed had to go! He needed to see the colonel immediately! Fullmetal left a message for Al and Izumi before hoping the first train back to central. However by the time he arrived the atmosphere was thickened with darkness.

"Riza!" Ed exclaimed seeing Mustang's loyal second him command. "…Oh…Edward it's you…" she answered almost surprised. "I got some urgent news! Where's the colonel?" "…Down the hall but I-" Edward spent no time to running past her. Riza only bit her lip. Fighting back her own tears. "….Riza aren't you gonna go…and try to cheer him up…?" Havoc questioned catching her path. "…There…there's no point…after all…I'm not the one he's waiting for…" she told him before she left. Fullmetal paused finally coming across the office. It was unusually quiet. "HEY! You in here Colonel?" the blonde questioned. All he could hear was the rain. Going in a bit further he attempted to get around the scattered files and books. Finally in the corner he found Roy. FullMetal paused. "…Mustang?" he found himself uttering before the thunder roared. Lightning lighting up the room. "….Edward…." a muffled sob came from Roy. Just like in his dream. The colonel was soaked from the rain. And his face. He…Had he been crying? A concerned look appeared on the blondes face. This time lowering herself down to his superior's level. "….Hey…this…this isn't like you?...What has you so upset?" he asked in a quieted tone. As if a reflex Mustang reached out for Ed and pulled him close to him. Hiding his face. Not wanting anyone but him to see such weakness. The blonde paused as he slightly blushed. This was a bit embarrassing. "…You're…kinda squeezing me…" fullmetal pointed out at Roy's tight hold. "….Seriously…what's up with you…?" Ed tried again. He was gonna catch a cold if he remained like this. "…Hughes….Ed….Hughes is dead…" he choked out. Edward's eyes widened as a flash of lightning struck. No. So then. Back there. What they said…about some shady characters. Fullmetal bit his lip until it bled. He could barely hold his own tears in shedding them down his cheeks. "….Don't…Don't you dare tell anyone about this…" Mustang shook. "I can't bare for anyone else to see me…in such a wretched state…" he cried. Edward was quiet before he held the colonel close to him. "….I wouldn't think of it….why would you even think…I would make fun of you right now?..." "Why? Because you never miss a chance to knock me off my high horse….when in reality I only act like that because hard heads always act on their own…never think to ask for help…and then wonder why I lecture them while they nearly they in pieces…why? Why do you all never come to me…? Damn it Hughes….What the hell did you get yourself into anyways…" Was it his fault? "Sorry but you fall into the category too Mustang…" Edward told Roy. "…And maybe…it's because we don't want you…to get hurt…" "And what good does that do? If you get yourself killed…." Roy finally rose his head to look at Edward's eyes. "…Now he's gone….do you honestly think I can just sit still?!" "What? So you can get yourself killed too?" full metal retorted. Roy bit his lip before Mustang sneezed. A sigh slipped from the blonde's mouth. "They say idiots don't catch colds. But you might. Come on we're both pretty soaked…it's better to wash away all this gloominess…afterwards…we need to talk…" "….Fine…." Roy muttered before the two went to the showers. Ed ran the water while Roy gathered towels. Washing away the cold raindrops with heated water the two scrubbed themselves down in the public showers. They were two men after all. If either of them got sick they would have lesser man power. Though the one place Edward always had trouble was his back. "….Hey Colonel. Do you mind getting my back? This arm doesn't exactly reach very well." "….Geesh you are such a pain." "Back at yeah. Come on. Be a pal. I'll scrub yours. Good lord knows you need it." "Hahaha…." Mustang deadpanned. As Edward pulled out his braid Roy couldn't look away as the blonde's hair glistened in the water falling down on his shoulders. "…What are you staring at?" Ed questioned. "Uh nothing." Roy quickly objected averting his gaze. Fullmetal shrugged and found himself in return looking back at the black haired man. He was still flustered from being held like that all of a sudden. Once their eyes met each averted their gaze. Maybe this WAS a bad idea. After a good scrub down as promised Mustang attempted to do as Ed had requested. Now that he looked he had a nice ass to go with his beautiful hair. He almost had a compulsion to run his fingers through it. In return Edward feeling Roy's hand against his back. He almost liked it. What the fuck was wrong with him!? This was the colonel he was thinking about! But-But how was he supposed to act when Mustang himself was acting so weird recently!? Edward paused as he noticed Mustang playing with his hair. He just couldn't resist could he? The blonde's face nearly lit up red as the jack ass only smirked at him with his hair curled around his finger. Pulling fullmetal closer to him. Suds covering their body and being naked and wet. Bad thoughts crossed each of their minds. Though they were both hesitant to admit.

Next time- The Mysterious Stone

After an aqward encounter Edward and Roy go back to the Colonel's house. After calling it a night Edward does some midnight snooping. Coming across the file given to Roy earlier Edward finds himself flabbergasted he wasn't alerted of this earlier. Yet another Nightmare Roy begins acting even weirder. Still depressed about Hughes no doubt. In attempts to calm Mustang he ends up somehow in bed with him. Over breakfast they talk about these mysterious characters and the crystal fragments. There's no choice. Mustang and Ed must go visit Dr. Mahrco. Perhaps he will have more insight. Unfortunately all does not go as planned. A train attack to take both of them out it seems. However Edward noticed they are avoiding hurt him and uses that to his advantage. Barely escaping alive the two notice a book left behind on the train. A clue to this mess? Perhaps. There is only notes of Alchemy and a single name. Nicedemous. There again fragments of the stone.


	3. Chapter 1 redo

{The Redo}

{Hey guys! I was just informed that I may have been slightly too emotional with the characers. Perhaps slightly rushed. So I'm going to redo it partially. Just to the point that Edward finds Mustang. I felt the scene was cut off but hey lol we don't know these things till pointed out yes? Anyways Chapter 2 people enjoy!} {I'll do my best with Gramer}

Edward hurried to the office huffing. Man these halls were a killer. He wondered how these guys remembered where everything was. There weren't even any labels on the damned doors. Finally fullmetal located Mustang's office.

"Hello?"

Ed questioned peeking inside. He was only answered with silence the darkness barely hiding the scattered papers resting on the floor by his feet. Taking his chances Ed maneuvered around them and the books which odd appeared to be thrown from one side of the room to the other. It almost looked like a library that is after he was done with it. Strangely the Colonel wasn't at his desk. Luckily a window was nearby. Ed went ahead and leaned against it. Just barely he noticed someone in the back.

"Well no point in using another entrance when I can make my own door right here."

The blonde told himself seeing as they weren't high up. Opening the window Ed leapt onto the grass and walked around in attempts to locate Mustang. Using his hand over his forehead it wasn't long before through a clouded fog the blonde fought his way to get closer. What was all this stuff doing here anyways? FullMetal soon got his answer as he heard a loud explosion creating only more steam. It must've been from the left over rain in the atmosphere. Ed swiped at the unwanted cloud just until Roy was finally in his sights. One snap. BOOM! Two Snaps BOOM BOOM! Explosion after explosion. Barrels used for practice going up in a blazing inferno. No choice. He was going to have to try to be louder than Mustang was. Cupping his hands over his mouth Edward called out to the Colonel. He could only hear screams pierce the dampened air. Hughes Death had sent Roy into an almost uncalmable rage. His bitterness and sorrow was coming out in anger as more practice targets became victim to his emotional outburst. Unfortunately being in the mists of the "battle field" Ed was having to play duck duck duck goose with the flame alchemist's version. With the rain and his fire mixing in the air causing a dangerous thick mist he couldn't even see him. Through a brief reprieve Roy ceased his barrage of attacks dripping in sweat from the heat which surrounded him. The look in his eyes seemed to swirl with a mixture of emotions. Ones which Edward had never witnessed in his commanding officer. It was almost as if nothing else existed. Only him and his overwhelming rage.

"DAMN IT!"

Roy cried out unto the clouded skies his voice already hoarse from earlier.

"HELP ME BECOME FUERER HUH!? PUSH ME TO THE TOP!? ALL FUCKING LIES! ALL OF THEM! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TWO OF US TOGETHER!? HUH!? AND YOUR WIFE AND FUCKING DAUGHTER! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE THEM BEHIND!? AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH BECOMING A RANK AHEAD OF ME!? ME!? WHY!? WHY DID YOU DIE!? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A DAMN JOKE!? I'M NOT LAUGHING YOU ASS! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! ISN'T IT!? ISN'T IT!?"

Mustang paused as he gasped seeing a flash back of the dream. The blood. Edwards laying on the ground. The colonel shook just looking at his blood stained hands. He dragged him into this! All of it! If only he hadn't have joined the military. If only he himself would have just avoided this hell hole! Then just maybe he'd never have met Maes or Edward. Roy cried out screaming in agony as tears streaming down his cheeks. What if next time it was Ed and the boys he burried. No! He would not allow that to happen! He was going to find Hughes killer and get them first! SNAP! AND BOOM! Another barrel blown to pieces! Out of breath from exhaustion the black haired man had to stop. Looking down at the ground. Suddenly Roy paused. He swore he heard something.

"WHO'S THERE!?"

The colonel demanded to know. He clenched his teeth before every nerve in his body twitched shaking uncontrollably. Through the mist once it cleared away. Edward was lying near an explosive barrel. A gasp escaped through Roy's mouth. The blood. The flames. Oh god that dream. He had to stop himself from going into a panic attack. Just barely fullmetal had dodged the attack but he had his skin singed from the flames. Friction burns bleeding along with previous damage from Ed's last adventure. Mustang forced himself to move until he got to fullmetal's side. With a thud Roy dropped his knees to the ground. One ear over his chest. His fear was slightly put at ease. A heartbeat. His breathing was narrow but he had probably inhaled a lot of ash and smoke. Carefully Mustang eased an arm under Edward's back and used his legs to stand. Just what had he done?

"Damn it you're a hell of a lot of trouble…."

The black haired man muttered. No choice. He would have to take him to his house nearby. From there he would call a doctor. The hospital was too far from where he lived. Placing the pain in the neck in his bed he watched over him until the Central doctor was able to examine him.

"You really did it this time Mustang…."

The gruff doctor lectured the flame alchemist. Roy tightened his fists occupied on his lap. He turned to look at Ed. All those people he killed over the years. The flame alchemy entrusted to him. What good was it if it was only meant to harm the people he was trying to protect?

"Well he'll live. No doubt about that. However I expect you'll take responsibility for this. Don't care how upset ya are you don't go burning the world down."

"…Of course sir…I will see to it FullMetal recovers…"

Roy murmured in response.

"I'll leave you some cream and some pain meds. That should be all yeah need. He'll be awake soon enough. Hope ya got darn good reason for blowing the alchemist prodigy sky high…"

The doctor bid the flame alchemist a farewell. Leaving just him and Edward in the bedroom. Who knew things could go so wrong so fast? Why was he on the damned training grounds anyways? Did one of his men see him and send him out there? Regardless he could have lost two important people today. That was the earthshattering factor that shook Mustang. Luckily Ed was fast at recovering and awoke with a groan in but a few hours. Being in such a bizarre place. Even the fullmetal alchemist wondered if he was in heaven or hell.


	4. Roy's Feelings

The Mysterious Stone

{ Hey guys! Sorry about that. I read it over and I liked it much better. Fluff temporary put on hold but don't worry they'll be some. I thought it would be more like Roy to be angry and accidently hurt Ed in the process of letting off some steam. ANYWAYS! Here's Chapter 2 ENJOY!}

Edward groaned awakening. Though his vision was blurred so he could hardly see a damn thing. A cough evoked from fullmetal having inhaled all that ash and smoke from earlier. Even his face was painted with it not to mention the burns he had endured. Just barely Edward could feel something cooling being rubbed on his skin wincing whenever a tender spot was touched. Man he felt like he had just been on the bad end of a house fire. His whole body was sore though he could move his automail his other hand didn't respond to his nerves very well at all.

"FullMetal?"

Came a familiar voice as a figure hovered over him. Who was there? Al? Once his vision level out he finally saw Roy first in his sights. With a wet wash cloth in hand the black haired man was dabbing Ed's face.

"Colonel?"

Edward questioned. But when he went to move he let out a pained cry succumbing back to the bed. He shook coughing more. Where was everyone else? What was he doing in a dark room alone with Mustang? Fullmetal paused as Roy carefully propped him up with pillow. Would he just answer him already damn it. He could feel after the cooling moist cloth had touch his face something else to replace it. Mustang's fingers gingerly brushing the blonde's hair out of his face.

"….Do you remember what happened?"

Roy finally asked Edward. Ed was silent for a moment as he searched through his memories. It was then he recalled what had put him in this sorry state to begin with.

"Ugh…I just did…"

Edward groaned.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going into the training fields like that? You should know better that we used that area for practice. That goes for alchemy training and fire arms. Besides what are you doing back here anyways? I thought you were going to Dublith. At least that's what Al told me."

"Oh and I have to report to you every little thing? For your information I saw teacher with Al. But something happened…I didn't know what to make of it…and I did try to contact you first jack ass but you didn't pick up…after what I heard…"

Fullmetal's voice began to trail off. The raw emotion in his eyes made it hard to deny that he had received somehow the very same news Mustang did. Roy's grip tightened around Ed's arm as he rebandanged it. The blonde winced him making it slightly too tight. Ed's gaze shift up at took at the Colonel.

"So….then you know…."

"….Yeah….after getting tossed up on a roof by teacher. I saw these strange looking guys. Dressed in black hoods. I overheard them talking amongst each other…about….the general….but…that wasn't all….there was talk….about you too…"

Edward confessed. He could feel his body trembling. When you said things out loud your ears and your heart could hear them. Reality right there in front of you. There was no more denying the truth. The blonde had to fight back his own tears. Roy paused as he turned his attention from the floor to fullmetal. Shady characters? Wait a second. Did they have anything to do with Hughes death?

"….Wait me? What did these people look like!? Where were they!?"

Mustang questioned as he abruptly grabbed Ed by his shirt. Edward winced before Roy released him after a moment or two. Again he was letting his anger get the best of him.

"….Sorry…."

Though he wasn't just apologizing for just now either. Thanks to him now Al would probably be worrying his head off. Edward turned his head in regret. He wished he could tell him more but honestly there wasn't a whole lot of go on.

"….I am too…I wish I knew more myself Colonel…..thanks for blowing me up by the way. Really I appreciate it."

Roy didn't answer. Normally he had a snarky come back and ready and rearing to go. But not this time.

"When you called I was probably at the funeral…either that or I was already taking out my frustration on the assigned targets. Though weither I answered or not I don't know if it would have made any different. I was furious and disgusted with myself that I let me hatred blind me. I could even see you."

"Uh I think that was the fog's fault. Anyways I'm alright so you shouldn't yourself up too bad. Though if this is the way you treat your friends I feel pretty damn sorry for your enemy's."

Fullmetal teased in attempts to cheer him up some. Though he had just lost his best friend. Things like that couldn't be gotten over easily. Even so he needed to tell Roy what he had overheard and what he found. If those weirdo's had anything to do with Hughes's murder he needed to know. Mustang shook his head. Even if that were true. It still was his fault and his alone.

"Very funny."

Roy deadpanned with a heavy sigh. The flame alchemist paused hearing the kitchen time go off. Now that you mentioned it Edward could smell a rather pleasant aroma wafting through the air. Good enough to cause a growl to emerge. Man why did he leave before having some dinner first? He was so hungry he could probably chew his other remaining leg off.

"Guess the soups done."

Mustang pointed out before he slowly arose. Edward raised a brow. Soup? Wait he could cook? Come to think of it. Now that he took a good look around. Was he in the Colonel's house? NOW that was a SCARY thought. Fullmetal was about to open his mouth before he watched the flame alchemist leave his side. Oh well. Ed turned his attention to his treated body. Slightly moving his bandaged arm. He noticed his leg had also been taken care of. Had. Had the Colonel been taking care of him all this time? It had nearly been at least five hours since he went to find the son of a bitch. A slight blush crept over the blonde's cheeks. Somehow he just couldn't picture Mustang taking care of anything. He wondered just how many times he complained while he was unconscious. As Roy came towards him in a pink apron fullmetal's mind nearly went blank. On the bright side he was getting closer to that delicious smell.

"You say a damn thing Fullmetal and I'll pour this hot bowl over your face."

"Little hostile aren't we? Hey it's not for me to judge what you decide to wear."

The blonde half snickered. Mustang growled. It must've been a prank. Damn Hawkeye. This must've been revenge for the miniskirts comment. He thought it was a compliment. But for all people to see him like this. God why did it have to be FullMetal? But if he didn't wear something he'd end up messing up his uniform. Why didn't he change clothes beforehand? Probably because he was too worried about leaving Edward by himself. That dream haunted him almost every waking moment. He felt if he didn't keep the kid by his side that he would disappear in a sea of flames. Yeah no thanks to him. Carefully Mustang sat on the edge of the bed. He made a face as he noticed Ed could only use one of his hands. No choice then.

"What you got there? It smells good. Though I had no idea you cooked….Corn Bread too? Someone's showing off."

Fullmetal partly grinned.

"Yes I know hard to live up to the greatness. You of all people should be grateful. Though maybe you'd prefer Winry to be nursing you back to health?"

While he was yanking Ed's chain there was a part of that sentence he himself found rather distasteful. Why did he always seem to get irritated whenever Winry was mentioned or she was with Edward? A most boggling question. Edward didn't appreciate the joke and only shot the ass a look. What did THAT supposed to mean? You would think he was jealous or something. But that was ridiculous. Everyone knew there was nothing between them. Even if there had been she made a remark about not dating men shorter than her. So Edward shot back at the Colonel with a comeback of his own.

"Maybe you should be the next one to get blown up. Then you could see Hawkeye in a nurses outfit. "

"Just laugh it up shorty."

Edward twitched his eye. Shorty? Damn him! Why did he have bring that up!? So maybe he was short for his age but he just turned 17 damn it! They ALWAYS picked the things you were sensitive about. Fullmetal was about to give Roy a piece of his mind before he was greeted with a spoon full of ham, sausage and bean soup. The metal part slightly tapped at the side of Ed's mouth.

"…What the hell do you think you're doing you asshole?"

"What does it look like? You should consider yourself lucky. Or are you telling me you can eat with one hand and hold the bowl?"

He partly taunted. Edward furrowed his brow as he blushed some. Damn it. He had a point. Still no matter HOW you looked at this situation it was unsavory. With an aggravated groan the blonde consented to his scenario and opened his mouth hesitantly. Man he felt like two year old. Was he going to put a bib on him as well? Either way Edward accepted the mouth full given to him by Mustang. A surprised expression slowly manifested on his face. The flavor was nearly bursting from the broth and sausage. A pleased smile was the result. Roy paused surprised himself. Maybe it was just his size but at times like this he was just adorable.

"MMMMM! You made this? Unbelievable!"

"Shut up."

Mustang answered embarrassed before he shoved a piece of corn bread in his mouth next. It was sweet and moist. Almost like cake. Who knew Mustang professional chef? He came close anyways. Oh to hell with it. This wasn't THAT bad. The glutton ate about four bowls worth and four things of corn bread quickly disappeared. Roy could hardly believe it. Only afterwards he did he eat. Ed did the best to clean his face from the left over crumbs. For dessert was a nice large slice of apple pie. It was always Hughes's favorite. Ed noticed that as well the mood in the air beginning to shift. It was almost a moment of silence. Trying to counter it Ed attempted to make a joke.

"So are you gonna make me stare at the pie or are you gonna bring it over here?

Roy paused and shook his head. After a quickened apology he took a fork full and held the apple pie just slightly away from his mouth. His gaze changed from forlorn to a hardened expression. For a moment the flame alchemist just looked at fullmetal. Ok now he was starting to creep him out. Did he say the wrong thing? Good grief this guy could be so touchy. Not that he blamed him however. But how long could you wallow in sadness before it overtook you? After he lost Nina he too felt so helpless. It was so mortifying to realize just how mortal even with alchemy he could be. They couldn't even save one little girl. And now Hughes who had been there since the beginning was gone. All because they got him involved with their search. Just how many more people would die before this was over?

{Brother…I don't want my body back if it means people if to die for that to happen…}

Al's words couldn't have been truer. The blonde slightly averted his gaze.

"FullMetal…tell me…before you came here…just what exactly did you hear and see?"

"…Well let me see…"

Ed began. He had to go back in his mind. Try to remember what exactly he witnessed before he bolted.

"They were in black cloaks…"

"Were they homunculi?"

"Hard to say. But I don't think so. At least not any I was familiar with. They were talking kinda low…but I overheard them talking about Hughes and how he had been killed…though it didn't sound like they did….and also…."

"….Also?"

Roy questioned. Ed slowly looked back at him. He was having trouble saying exactly what was on his mind. How could he? If he got Mustang involved he might end up like the general. His silence told the flame alchemist something was causing fullmetal unease. Roy placed the fork back on the plate before moving his now free hand to Ed's shoulder. The blonde slightly jerked back. He made a face from the burns which remained. Mustang moved closer to look into Edward's golden eyes. Just what was he hiding? No matter what it was he was almost as stubborn trying to hide his own wounds. Still was it THAT hard to trust in him? Fullmetal bit his lip before he finally spoke up his voice shaken.

"Before they noticed me…I overheard them talking about…you being next Colonel…"

"Me?"

Ed only nodded.

"But why? What could I possibly know that I would be targeted? You always keep me in the dark about everything…Unless this is a darker plot from the military…."

"Like I said. I have no idea. I just heard them talking about it. And when I tried to get a hold of you. Well I kept getting a busy signal. You could say I overreacted and panicked. I raced back here as fast as I could. I assumed the worst. That is until I got partly blown up after Hawkeye directed me to your office….I had no idea Hughes had been killed…and just how long would it have been before I found out…?"

He could just imagine how upset Al and Winry would be as well. It was indeed a tragedy but unless they did something and soon only more would be hurt. What was going on? Were those guys plotting something? If only he hadn't scared them away. It wasn't long before the flame alchemist's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"….You were worried about me?"

Roy asked Ed almost taken back. That was news to him. He always complained about him one way or another. Each time they met both men ended up arguing back and forth. Maybe it was just their clashing personalities. Still though he was hesitant to admit it to himself but he felt a sort of warmth inside knowing Edward actually cared about his wellbeing. The colonel could almost picture how panicked he was. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. Edward made a face. Was he seriously making fun of him right now?

"And just what the hell is so funny!?"

The blonde nearly exploded. Mustang tried to regain himself.

"Sorry."

He laughed gently.

"It's just. I wasn't expecting something like that…It made me happy."

The flame alchemist told Ed. The blonde paused. He partly blushed seeing Roy's smile and looked away slightly. Well at least he didn't seem he was in a bad mood anymore. Even if he didn't exactly understand the meaning behind it. Oh! He forgot! Quickly with his automail arm Ed dug up the strange crystals he found in that ally way. He held them out to Mustang.

"I almost forgot. I found these scattered about. I think they were left by those guys in cloaks. You might want to have them analyzed."

Roy froze. Was it? It was. It looked just like that mysterious stone that was listed in the file. Those people had the same one!? Just what was going on here!? The blonde blinked a few times. What was with that look on the Colonel's face? Slowly the flame alchemist reached out and took the remnants from Edward's hand and pocketed them.

"I'll see to it that the lab get them first thing in the morning. Maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

"Great. Make sure you let me know the results. These people may know something more about the philosopher's stone…this could end up finally being the lead we've been looking for…"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself FullMetal. You let me worry about this. For now just be a good boy and stay in bed…"

"You are such an ass…fine fine. I'll rest already. So hurry up and give me some of that pain killer. If I have to be stuck in this place I might as well get some shut eye. Pie will have to come later."

"Suit yourself FullMetal."

Mustang told Edward and gave him a pill to take. Ed wasted no time to take it. His whole body was starting to wear him down. Especially with the damage with the twin brother armor at the laboratory and mustang's assault on him. Accidently of course. But damn did it hurt. Edward gently laid back trying to relax. As he closed his eyes he just barely feel a hand trailing down his cheek. However due to the pain medicine everything was distorted. Fullmetal could hardly tell what reality was anymore. It wasn't long till the blonde was out cold. It was the flame alchemist's hand he was feeling however it didn't linger there long as the black haired man gently pulled away. His eyes lingered on the now slumbering pain in the ass. With fullmetal hogging the majority of his bed Roy changed into his PJ's after cleaning up the kitchen. He made sure to bring an extra pair for Edward. Though it was defiantly was big on the pipsqueak. Afterwards he himself plopped on the bed yawning. Once he was beside the blonde he could hear fullmetal's soft snoring. The flame alchemist sighed before he smiled turning towards him. The Colonel's eyes widened feeling something bump up against him. Taking a second look the blonde headed short male was pressed up to Roy's chest. Edward had rolled right into his arms. Now he had even less space on the bed having nearly been knocked off. BADUMP BADDUMP BADDUMP his heart betrayed his poker face. If that wasn't enough Edward always had a habit to clinging to things in his sleep. Instead of his pillow however Mustang found himself ensnared. BADDUMP. It leapt again. He no longer could resist as he held Edward in return as if her were a precious and fragile.


End file.
